Benutzer:Dämmerwald/Walkthrough:Final Fantasy XIII-2/Part 8
Herzlich willkommen zum 8. Part meines Walkthroughs :) Wir werden uns dieses Mal nur um optionalen Krempel kümmern, dafür werdet ihr um einige Fragmente reicher, welche die perfekte KP-Quelle sind. Viel Spaß ^-^ Komische, rote Kugeln Reist zunächst in die Bresha-Ruinen JS300, um dort in der Nähe des Friedhofs das Portal mit einem Urartefakt zu öffnen. Nun könnt ihr ins Yašchas-Massiv JS110. Noel erklärt dort, was diese seltsamen Kugeln sind, irgendwelche Menschen, die in ein Paradox geraten sind, oder so, hab nur halb zugehört, mein Handy war mir in dem Moment wichtiger >.< Sprecht direkt die Kugel vor euch an. Sie will, dass wir ihre Schwester finden… Nehmt die Mission an und geht dann zum Unterschlupf der Akademie, da ihr dort eine Betriebsanleitung findet, wenn ihr sie mit Mog sichtbar macht. Diese werdet ihr noch brauchen, glaubt mir. Geht nun aus der Stadt raus, links in die Sackgasse und macht den Mann sichtbar, der sich an nix erinnert… Hmm, also wie ne Schwester sieht der nich gerade aus… Hüpft wieder aus der Sackgasse raus und geht in den vorher abgesperrten Bereich, welcher daran zu erkennen ist, dass er auf eurer Karte dunkelblau sein dürfte. Dort watschelt die Schwester rum, welche ihr nur noch mit Mog sichtbar machen müsst. Von ihr erhaltet ihr Hochzeitsschmuck, welchen ihr zur Kugel zurückbringen solltet. Daraufhin erhaltet ihr Gerhildes Blüte und 500KP. Geht nun zur roten Kugel weiter unten, welche will, dass wir einen Techniker finden. Techniker? Okay, ich such mal eben die Nummer von einem… *Chocobo macht Handy putt* Is ja gut, wir suchen ihn... Schnappt euch den Chocobo und springt auf die einzige Anhöhe in der Paddra-Schlucht. Dort steht der Techniker rum, der euch aber nicht glauben will. Dafür habt ihr ja die Betriebsanleitung von vorhin. Wählt sie im Dialog-Trigger und ihr erhaltet die Bestätigung des Technikers. Wenn ihr zum großen Loch hin runterspringt, könnt ihr noch ein Attentäter-Emblem sichtbar machen. Tut dies auch, damit erspart ihr euch nen längeren Weg ;) Geht nun zur Kugel zurück und ihr erhaltet Waltrautes Blume, sowie 500KP. Ja, ich weiß, dass die Kugeln alle mal Menschen waren und Namen haben, aber ich leg bei Sidequests keinen Wert auf Namen, um das mal klarzustellen… Geht nun zum höchsten Punkt des Massivs (an dem Unterschlupf der Akademie vorbei) und nehmt dort den Auftrag an. Da ihr das Attentäter-Emblem bereits besitzt, könnt ihr somit auch direkt die Kugel erneut ansprechen und den Auftrag abschließen. Ihr erhaltet Ortlindes Pracht und weitere 500KP. right|334px Guckt nun auf die Karte und lauft zum blauen Ziel. Das blaue Ziel ist eine Raum-Zeit-Verzerrung oder leichter auch ein Zeitspalt. Einen Zeitspalt an sich kennt ihr natürlich, aber das Rätsel noch nicht. Es ist das schlimmste Rätsel von allen, weils manchmal 20 Minuten dauert, bis man es gelöst hat. Dennoch vertraue ich euch, dass ihr es schafft: Ihr müsst die Zahlen so wählen, dass am Ende keine Zahl mehr übrig ist. Je nachdem welche Zahl ihr wählt, gehen beide Zeiger von der Zahl aus diese Zahl in beide Richtungen. Zu kompliziert? Stapft auf ne 2 und die Zeiger bewegen sich 2 Stellen in beide Richtungen von der 2 aus. So, viel Spaß :3 Habt ihr das Rätsel jedenfalls gelöst, gibt es das Buch von Avalon und 500KP. Habt ihr mal wieder die KP verteilt und nen Kristariumsanstieg gekriegt, dann erweitert doch bei beiden mal den ATB-Balken. Mehr gibt’s hier jedenfalls erstmal nicht, also reist zurück in die Horrorstadt Akademia. Aufgrund meiner totalen Verwirrtheit und Orientierungslosigkeit bin ich erstmal in den Osten gerannt und habe die Kaiserklauen und ein Weisheitsamulett eingesammelt. Die Kaiserklauen sind nützlich, also legt für diese ruhig den Weg zurück. Ansonsten bleibt ihr in der Neustadt und geht ganz in den Süden auf die unterste Ebene, wo euch das Portal erwartet. Solltet ihr keine Urartefakte besitzen, so schaut doch mal hier :) Öffnet also das Portal und wählt das Yašchas-Massiv JS100 als nächstes Reiseziel :) Noch mehr Kugeln und Zeitspalte Geht direkt runter zur Kugel, welche von uns einen Bilderrahmen verlangt. Geht aber lieber erstmal in Richtung Karfunkel, unter der Rampe ist eine Siegeltafel, welche ihr per Morgy-Wurf erreichen könnt. Neben der Rampe zu Chocolina könnt ihr noch das Kontra-Artefakt: Erinnerung mitnehmen. Geht nun ein paar Schritte in die Schlucht rein und haltet euren Blick rechts. Dort schwirrt was Unsichtbares rum, also macht es sicher und stellt fest, dass es ein Kom-Gerät ist, welches gleich noch Einsatz findet. Springt nun beim Chocobo links in die Sackgasse runter und macht dort den Bilderrahmen sichtbar. Nun könnt ihr zurück zur Kugel und Helmwiges Nachtschatten und 500KP einheimsen :3 Begebt euch jetzt zur Kugel beim Chocobo. Diese will irgendwas komisches haben, also geht zum Unterschlupf der Akademie, nehmt die linke Seite und macht die Hoffnungsknolle sichtbar. Bringt sie der Kugel, sodass ihr Siegrunes Seelenblüte und weitere 500KP bekommt. Wenn ihr in der Schlucht neben dem großen Licht stehen bleibt, beziehungsweise in die Richtung des Lochs geht, wird Mogs Bommel leuchten. Warum? Da liegt ein Gravitonkern Epsilon rum, welcher auch nochmal 500KP bringt. Wisst ihr was? Diese Gravitonkerne find ich toll. Die les ich mir als einzige immer durch, aber auch nur, weil Snow drauf zu sehen ist und aus seiner Perspektive erzählt wird… Aber jeder, der mich kennt, weiß halt, dass ich so ticke :3 Die nächste Kugel findet ihr im Übrigen im Südosten in der Nähe des Zeitspalts. Sprecht die Kugel einfach nochmal an und ihr erhaltet Schwertleites Rose und nochmal 500KP. Kümmert euch nun um den Zeitspalt, der das Portal blockiert. Es sind mal wieder nervige Uhrenrätsel, aber verzweifelt mir bloß nicht… Kann böse enden! Habt ihr den Zeitspalt gelöst bzw. die Anomalie behoben, erhaltet ihr das Buch von Walhalla und 500KP. Stakst nun zur Kugel im Norden der Schlucht, nehmt aber den rechten, schmalen Weg, da es dort eine Waffe für Noel gibt, wenn ich euren Blick links haltet. Es ist das Heiligenschwert, allerdings könnt ihr es auch ruhig getrost im Inventar lassen. Quatscht die Kugel 2x an und ihr bekommt Rossweißes Himmelsblüte und weitere 500KP. Erneut ist ein Zeitspalt entstanden, also begebt euch in die Ruinenstadt und kümmert euch um die Uhrenrätsel. Am Ende gibt’s das Buch von Shambala und nochmal 500KP. Zudem erhaltet ihr noch ein Urartefakt, also latscht zum Portal im Südosten und reist zum Sunleth-Auenwald JS400. Wolkig mit Aussicht auf... BUNT! left Geht erstmal zu den 5 Puddingen, welche orange, blau, pink, schwarz und gelb sind. Sie teilen sich auf, weil ihre Freunde verschollen sind und sie sie suchen wollen. Natürlich wollen Serah und Noel ihnen helfen, auch wenn Noel diesmal Monsterfinder und nicht Monsterjäger spielen muss. Die zu findenden Puddinge sind immer bei den rumlaufenden Puddingen. Da dort gerade orangene Puddinge rumlaufen, schaut nach rechts und macht den Minipudding sichtbar. Somit erhaltet ihr schon das erste Fragment des Waldes: Lapislazuli und 800KP. Biet nun rechts ein und folgt dem Weg, bis ihr den Pudding sichtbar machen könnt (Mog zeigt es euch ja immer an), sodass ihr die Cosmo Aura und weitere 800KP bekommt. Geht zurück und nehmt die linke Ranke, um euch zu den blauen Puddingen schwingen zu können. Mit Mog erhaltet ihr den Heliodor und nochmal 800KP. Wenn ihr auf dem Riesending reitet, dann haltet euren Blick rechts und werft Mog zu den Puddingen. Somit erhaltet ihr nämlich ein Monster namens Leak. Seid ihr auf der anderen Seite angekommen, so folgt Mog und macht den Pudding sichtbar, damit ihr ein Karneol und 800KP bekommt. Geht nun an Chocolina vorbei und nach rechts, wo ihr das Coelestin und nochmal 800KP bekommen könnt. Da ihr nun alle Puddinge haben dürftet, wird eine Szene eingeblendet. Die Puddinge haben nur Dummsinn im Kopf und spielen an der Kristallsäule. Latscht also dorthin, wo vorher der Kaiserpudding war und kämpft gegen die bunten Puddinge. Serah schreit daraufhin alle Puddinge so an, als wären sie kleine Kinder und die Blicke der Puddinge sind einfach genial :D Ihr bekommt danach aber auf jeden Fall die Minipudding-Essenz und 2500KP. Zudem erhaltet ihr auch das Kontra-Artefakt: Donnerschlag. Geht nun auf den Hügel, wo der Kampf stattfand und macht den Gravitonkern Eta sichtbar, damit ihr nochmal 500KP bekommt Sollte euer Kristarium ansteigen, verpasst beiden eine höhere Accessoire-Kapazität. Solltet ihr die Kaiserklauen in Akademia eingesammelt haben, dann legt sie jetzt Noel an. Ganz schön viel gesammelt in diesem Part, das wars aber auch erstmal wieder von mir. Wie es in der Story weitergeht, sehen wir im nächsten Part, also bis denne, eure Dämmer ;) Navigation zurückblättern | Inhaltsverzeichnis | vorblättern | Fragmente: 47/160